The Lost Legacy
by kevinA97
Summary: When a Spartan gets lost through space and time, he crash lands in the Elemental Nations and meets a young Naruto. There, they find out many truths and lies that revolves around Naruto and the Spartan adopts and trains Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had this story idea stuck in my head for a while and I just couldn't get it out of my head so I just decided to start the story and write both this and The Neglected Savior. Also I need people to answer my poll before I update The Neglected Savior. I am trying to make it more lengthy so you guys can enjoy it more.**

**Now on to the story!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto or Halo or any other anime/game I add. I only own my OC that I have added.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Spartan Alpha 114 POV)**

The last thing I remember before everything going blank was trying to get back to the Spirit Of Fire before the bomb detonated and tore through the fabric of space and time and destroyed the Shield World. I was on a Pelican, piloting it since I was the only one in it since I was trying to deliver supplies and in the supplies there was even an extra Spartan suit, trying to make it back, but I was too late and the Spirt Of Fire left and the planet was destroyed. How I survived the blast is questionable, but I won't complain about that. At least I get to live another day.

I tried to talk to my AI, Velena, and see if she is alright and is functioning correctly. My effort was proven unsuccessful due to the suit's power shut down. I sat their trying to power on the suit's power and after a few minutes my efforts were rewarded with a glow in the HUD and a low hum. "Blaze! You alright?" an feminine voice asked with concern. "I'm alright, a little distorted, but other then that, I'm fine." I replied.

Blaze, otherwise known as Spartan Alpha 114, stands at about 6'11", wearing a green Mark V helmet with a black visor. He also wears the standard Mark V armor, but on his right shoulder pad, he had a hooked shaped combat knife and has a tactical pad on his left arm.

After shaking off the distortion he was feeling, he checked his location through the Pelican's windshield and sees that my Pelican is on course to an unknown planet. With the Pelican not responding to anything he does, he waits for the inevitable crash landing he will have to make as he watch as he gets closer to the planet.

**(Naruto's:Age 8:POV)**

I try running as fast as I can to avoid the mob that will no doubt try to kill me right now if they catch me. I run through a few alleys until I met a dead end and right then at that point, I knew I would probably die, so I decided if I was going to die I might as well go down fighting. I yelled, "If you guys want me, come get me, but I'm not going down without a fight!" This serves to enrage the mob even more, but as soon as they were about to charge they hear a strange noise that sounds like something is falling from the sky. They look up and see a strange metal bird like thing is falling towards them so they ran away screaming.

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto was confused on why they left, until he looked up and saw what it was and figured that he wouldn't make it in time to leave the area so he decided to take cover behind the dumpster.

The Pelican kept getting closer and closer until if finally crashed it to the building with a huge explosion. The Spartan quickly stood up after shaking off the aftershock of crash landing from that altitude and quickly made it to his supplies to make sure everything was in one piece. After checking the supplies and making sure the keypad lock was on and secure, he goes to the blastdoor and tries to open it with the console next to it. After a few tries with no success, he decides to kick open the blastdoor. After finally kicking the blastdoor open, he quickly hops out and surveys the area, quickly taking note on how he found an uncharted human world that was not discovered before.

He also tried looking for any locals in the area, but so far he found none. "Velena, can you you scan the area to see if anyone is around, my motion sensor isn't function properly." Blaze asked. "Alright, one moment... Scans indicate that there is a young boy, with an enormous energy source inside him behind the dumpster. No doubt that he was taking cover from our crash landing." She replied. "Thanks. I'll go make sure he's alright, but I do wonder about that enormous energy source that he has." He said. The Spartan starts walking to the dumpster and saw the malnourished kid shivering with holes in his shirt and blood, indicating that he was stabbed a few times. This made the Spartan frown, wondering what this kid went through.

"Hey kid, it's alright for you to come out right now. I'm not going to hurt you." Blaze said softly. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything. I swear!" He shouted. Now Blaze really wants to now what made the kid like this and see if he could stop this from happening again. He goes to the kid and picks him up and puts him on his shoulders, while adjusting the combat knife sheath so he wouldn't get uncomfortable. "It's alright kid, I won't hurt you. Why would I want to hurt you anyways?" Questioned the Spartan. "I don't know, but all the mean villagers would always form a mob and hurt me. It's worse on my birthdays too, which is today" Naruto cried out. While he was sobbing on the Spartan's helmet, Blaze was absolutely furious on why these people would do this to someone, a kid no less. "Where are your parents?" Blaze asked. "I don't have any. I'm an orphan. I don't know if they died or if they abandoned me because they didn't want me" Naruto said sadly. The idea of the kids parents abandoning him made the Spartan more furious that people would do that.

At that moment, the Hokage decided to show up right in front of them with a contingent of ANBU. The Hokage saw the strange man with Naruto and immediately got into a fighting stance. "Who are you stranger and what do you want with Naruto?" He asked. "I take it your this village leader" Hiruzen gave a nod "I am known as Spartan Alpha 114 of the UNSC, or you can just call me Blaze. And for why I am holding young Naruto is because he was caught up in," he pointed to the crashed Pelican, "my crashed landing and I was making sure he was alright, but what surprises me is his condition in this village. Why would your own civilians try to attack him?" He questioned. Hiruzen winced and knew he would have trouble with this.

"This would be better discussed in my office" Hiruzen stated. "Alright, but the kid gets to come, he at least gets to know why the people are doing this to him." Blaze said with finality. Hiruzen sighed sadly and decided that it was time for Naruto to learn of his burden and the truth behind his parents. "Alright let's head to my office to have this discussion. "Alright, but can you get some of your trusted soldiers to watch my stuff and Pelican, I don't want anyone snooping through my stuff, even though everything is locked." Blaze asked. Hiruzen nodded and appointed Weasel and Boar to watch over it, while he got Cat and Dog to come with him, Blaze, and Naruto since it also involves them too. Hiruzen then grab Blaze by the shoulder and Shunshin(sp?) them to Hokage's office.

**(Hokage's Office)**

After suddenly appearing in the Hokage's office, Blaze stumbles a little due to not being used to teleporting. "Woah! Warn me next time you do something like that!" The Spartan exclaimed. His response got Naruto to giggle a bit since he was already used to it since the ANBU that liked him used it with him before. This brought a smile to the Spartan's face, though you couldn't see it.

Blaze then turned his attention to Hiruzen and watched him go through a few weird handsigns and then the room glowed a little before it faded away. "Blaze, I sense that he used the same energy the kid had, but it is extremely less potent then the kid's." Velena informed Blaze. He mentally nodded and filed the information for later. Hiruzen then spoke up, "Well, I forgot to formally welcome you to Konoha earlier, but now is better then never. Welcome to Konoha! I am the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen!" The Hokage exclaimed with a mocking bow, which made Naruto laugh even more making everyone in the room smile at him. "Well Sarutobi, I see your peoples culture is similar to the Japanese from my original planet. My name is Blaze, but for your sake, you can call me Spartan Blaze. I will use Spartan as my last name." The Spartan told him with a mocking bow too, which made Naruto go into a fit of giggles at the seeing the giant mans actions. Then his hold posture went rigid, showing that it was time to be serious. "So Sarutobi, why do these disgusting people you call villagers hate young Naruto and don't bother lying because I will be able to tell if you are." He said seriously. Hiruzen sighed, "What is said in this room, stays in this room understood," Blaze nods, "*sigh* we'll it starts at Naruto's birth. The day he was born a demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, attacked our village and our Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, fought the beast for hours, but there was know what to kill the beast, so he did the next best thing and that was to seal it into a newborn baby and what leader would seal it into someone else's kid instead of their own." Sarutobi explained. It all clicked in for Naruto about everything, but then he noticed the last thing that his grandfather figure said. "Wait, so I am the Fourth Hokage's son!?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "Yes," Sarutobi said, "and your mother's name is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina who also had a daughter at the same time she had you, so your twin, Namikaze Uzumaki Nami and the worse part is that they are still alive and left you behind!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well guys, what do you think is it good? I had this idea stuck in my head since I was thinking about the Halo Masterchief Collection coming out for the Xbox One. I seriously can't wait for it to come out. Anyways next chapter I will give more information about my OC Spartan. And remember to vote in the poll for my other story, The Neglected Savior. I need the information so I can plan more effectively. Thanks Guys!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. And I really need more votes for my poll so I can figure out what to do in the Neglected Savior. Also for this story, I made Samui a little older to match my OC's age.**

**Now on to the story.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Time Skip:4 years later)**

**(Normal POV)**

It was normal day at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. Kotetsu and Izumo, as usual, are on watch duty. "Man, I swear Hokage-sama hates us." Kotetsu said and Izumo nods his head with a sigh. "I wonder if was when we accidentally left the Icha-Icha shipping and when we returned it was all destroyed. Hokage-sama was furious when he heard of this!" Izumo said. Kotetsu just shrugs his shoulders, not even caring about it anymore.

In the distance, four figures are making their way towards the gates of Konoha. The most noticeable one is a tall man. He his 6'11" and wears a green, futuristic armor with a black visor armor is the Mark V). Next to him was a female, which you can tell because of the huge chest, she has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She also stands about 5'9". Next to her was another male that wore the same kind of armor as the first one. He stands roughly about 5'11". Walking right next to him is another female with green hair, orange eyes. She wore a white top that cuts off right before her stomach and a white skirt with a fishnet skirt underneath that.

The figures in order are Blaze, his fiancé, Samui, Naruto, and his girlfriend, Fuu. They are just returning from Naruto's training session outside the village. While they we're walking back to Konoha, Naruto was thinking on how his life turned from the worst to the best. He finally had a family, found love, and was able to become strong to defend his new family. Naruto then starts thinking back to day when he found about his other 'family'.

**(Flashback: 4 years ago)**

"...and they left you behind!" Sarutobi shouted with guilt clear in his face and voice. That shocked and hurt Naruto more then any beating he took. Blaze was shaking in rage at the gall of Naruto's parents leaving him behind in a village full of hatred. "D-d-did t-they h-hate me jiji? Is that why they left me here in a hellhole of a village?!" Naruto asked with obvious tears. Blaze quickly put Naruto down and gave him a hug to comfort him. Velena decided to make herself known to everyone in room by saying, "Humanity is still very naïve, but to leave ones child behind is unforgivable!" This made everyone, sans Blaze, jump in fright and look all around them, looking for where the voice came from. Blaze chuckled sheepishly and explained how the voice was from the AI in his helmet, but told them he will explain later and that they had more important matters to attend to.

"No Naruto, they didn't hate you, but they figured since they sealed one half of the Kyuubi's chakra into both of their children, that the Kyuubi would somehow find away to escape and gain its strength again. So they decided to take Nami with them to train her to control it's power, while they figured you would be treated like a prince here in Konoha, but that obviously failed." Sarutobi stated with guilt present since he new could've done more. Naruto saw this and he knew the old man couldn't do much because of the council or risk of being attacked by Iwa if he announced his heritage to Konoha. He got up and walked to the old man and gave him a tight hug and whispered, "It's ok jiji. I don't blame you for anything. You would have to deal with the council and the risk of Iwa finding out if you announced it to Konoha, so I forgive you." Naruto tearfully said. With that, Sarutobi's restraints broke and he hugged the boy back and began crying with Naruto mumbling apologies and thank you's to the boy.

Blaze, Dog(Kakashi), and Cat(Yugao) all smiled the the heartwarming scene in front of them. Though Kakashi and Yugao were pissed at their senseis for what they did. No matter what, there is no excuse for abandoning your own child. Blaze then got an idea that would help Naruto. "Hiruzen, is it possible for me to adopt Naruto and leave the village to help train him in my arts and then come back when he reaches the age to join your village's military system?" Blaze asked. Hiruzen pondered this for a moment, but then he figured it would be the best way to get back at the Namikaze family and said, "Yes, it is possible, though the age he needs to take the genin test is twelve, his 'parents'," he said parents with sarcasm, "should return to 'be with their son and train him the day after the genin exam which would be in October when you return, so it would be better if you come the month before so we can get him ready in the village For the eventual confrontation." Sarutobi explained. Naruto looked at the Spartan with wide eyes and tears, threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe that a stranger would adopt him and train him to become a ninja. "Hmmm? That sounds good, though I will need several books and scrolls to help teach him in the ninja arts. What I plan on doing is making him a Spartan, like me, which are elite warriors that can do inhumane stunts that even you ninjas can't do with out chakra." Blaze explained, making everyone in the room go wide eyes at the explanation at what he can do. Collecting himself from his stupor, Sarutobi looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto, do you want to go through with this?" Naruto looked at him and nodded instantly making everyone chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Great! Now let me get the adoption papers." Sarutobi said.

After rummaging through his desk, he found the adoption paper and filled out Naruto's information and handed the paper to the Spartan, who filled out the necessary information and then he handed it back to Sarutobi, who checked if everything was right and stamped it, signaling that the deed was done and Uzumaki Naruto was now known as Spartan Naruto. Naruto instantly ran up and tackled the Spartan, who took a step back because of the impact, and started crying tears of joy. "T-thank y-you... Tou-san!" Naruto exclaimed, beaming a smile to Blaze. Everyone smiled at how happy the boy was and Blaze was especially happy because he always wanted a son to past down his knowledge to. He then remembered about his crashed Pelican and his supplies and how he would carry around his supplies. He voiced his concerns to Hiruzen, who said he would set up some sealing scrolls for everything and quickly teach Naruto how to seal and unseal things so they can access the supplies. Blaze also requested that the destroy the Pelican with whatever explosives they have because he didn't want anyone to get their hands on that kind of technology for their own use. Hiruzen also calmed his worries about it when he told Blaze that they will destroy it when they go to seal the supplies.

After sealing the supplies and making sure the Pelican was obliterated, Blaze and Naruto went to the front gate, where the said their goodbyes to the Hokage and then left to start the training trip.

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto shook his head, now was not the time to go through memory lane. He missed the old Hokage and he really wanted to see him. They finally reached the gate, where Kotetsu and Izumo would just stare at Naruto and Blaze in their Spartan armor. Blaze shook his head in amusement and said, "Spartan Blaze reporting back from a training trip with my son, Spartan Naruto. The two women behind us are also with us." The two gate watchers could only nod dumbly and ushered them inside the village, where they quickly went to the Hokage office to see Hiruzen.

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen was busy with his most hated enemy, Paperwork. It was the bane of all Kages everywhere. He wished that there could be a distraction for him so he wouldn't have to do anymore paperwork. Luckily for him, his prayer was answered with a knock on his door. Silently thanking Kami, he told them to come in and was quickly surprised at the appearance of the two Spartans with their female companions. Naruto quickly took off his helmet and ran to the old man and crushed him in a bone-crushing hug. Even with it being hard to breathe, Sarutobi quickly hugged him back with joyful tears in his eyes. Everyone, including the ANBU guards(Which were Kakashi and Yugao who quickly remembered who the Spartan was), smiled at the heartwarming scene unfolding in front of them.

They then quickly separated quickly and Sarutobi looked him over, seeing how much he has grown. "Wow Naruto-kun! You sure have grown! Soon you will take this hat from me and achieve your dream." Hiruzen exclaimed to Naruto, who beamed at the praise. "We'll jiji, that was my secondary dream. My primary dream was achieved 4 years ago, when I finally gained a family and then later on finding the love of my life!" Naruto exclaimed, while Fuu blushed heatedly from embarrassment because of her boyfriend. Everyone saw her blush and chuckled at the girl, which made her blush even more. Hiruzen then looked at Blaze and the other female who came with them and noticed the rings on their fingers and smirked and said, "Well, Blaze my boy, I've seen you've gotten married already." Blaze looked at him with a smile, even though you couldn't see it and said, "Well we aren't married yet, but we were hoping that you would do us the honors of wedding us here." Blaze told Hiruzen, who was shocked at first and then smiled warmly and nodded. "When shall we hold the ceremony and you would like it to be private right?" The Sarutobi asked. "We would like to hold the ceremony next month a week before the genin exam and yes a private one would be wonderful!" Blaze exclaimed, while holding Samui's hand. "Thank you." She said to the old man. Hiruzen smiled at the couple and said, "It is no problem, my dear. Blaze here has helped me quite considerably when he first arrived here. Now I will set you guys up with a clan house because I've figured that you would want to make your own clan. Would that be alright with you Blaze?" Hiruzen asked the Spartan, who just nodded accepting the old man's offer. "Alright then! Let us search for the perfect clan home for you guys!" Hiruzen exclaimed to the group.

**(Time Skip:Day before Genin graduation test)**

One month flew by quickly for the Spartan family. Blaze and Samui had a nice small wedding and spent their honeymoon at a special resort in Konoha and came back a few days before the genin test looking refreshed, though Samui had a certain glow to her face when they came back. Naruto and Fuu had been practicing their taijutsu to perfect it. Hiruzen had also promised them that him and Fuu would be on the same time with Blaze as their sensei and Samui as a co-sensei. Their squad would be more of Spec-ops team because of the Spartan training they went through.

Now is the day before the genin test and the Spartan family is spending it with each other before they have to start their ninja career. They were currently in the living room of their clan house watch a Princess Gale movie together, though Samui would occasionally leave to go to the bathroom, stating that she wasn't feeling so good. This made Blaze feel a bit nervous because he thinks he knows what the cause is, but decided to tell Samui that they should see a doctor for her, to which she quickly agreed to it.

(Doctor's Office)

After finally being accepted to see a med-nin, they walked into the room with the med-nin inside. The med-nin quickly made a few diagnostics on Samui, she decided to tell them the good news. "Well Spartan-San, congratulations are in order. You two are going to be parents!" The med-nin exclaimed happily. Blaze and Samui were shocked, but then they had large grins on their faces(forgot to mention this earlier, but Blaze and Naruto will only wear their Spartan armor when they are on duty) and hugged each other. After thanking the med-nin, they quickly ran back home to tell Naruto and Fuu the good news.

(The Spartan's Clan Home)

They made it within 10 minutes after they left and made their way to the living room to see Naruto and Fuu still watching the movie. Samui was the first to talk and said, "We have big news for you guys." She said in her laid back voice, though you could hear the excitement in her voice. Blaze then continued for her and said, "You guys are going to be an older brother and sister soon!" He said with excitement. The whole family cheered and stayed up planning for the baby and also planning how to deal with Naruto's ex-family coming in two days.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**What do you guys think? I think I kinda rushed it a little bit. Sorry for that I guess I'm eager to get this introductory arc out of the way so I can get to the good parts later on. I think I'll finish the introductory arc next chapter so I can get this story going. Also I need people to vote on my poll for The Neglected Savior. I'm trying to make the chapters longer for that story. Thanks!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm finally here with chapter three of The Lost Legacy. This will be the last chapter in the introductory arc and then I'll be able to start the Genin arc. I will not stick with canon most of the time. Some things will be from the canon story line though. Also, I am right now working on the next chapter for ****T****he Neglected Savior. That sould be done soon. Also there's a poll on my profile please check it out. This will also be the final short chapter for this story. Now on to the chapter**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

*Two Days Later*

A day after the genin exams, we find the Spartan family relaxing at their home. They would have to go back to the academy to get Naruto and Fuu from the academy for the squad pick up, though it was only for formality. Now the only thing they have left to do is to confront the Namikaze family. So they decided to bond as a family today since they knew that when the Namikaze family gets back, things will become really hectic for the other half of their day.

*Hokage Tower*

Right now there is a major commotion happening at the Hokage tower. The commotion was in the form of the supposedly dead Yondaime Hokage, his wife, and children walking to the Hokage office The villagers were ecstatic because they figured that the Yondaime came back to finish what he started and kill the 'demon brat'. Though the Namikaze family was oblivious to the topic among the villagers, just thinking that they must be talking about their return and about their children with them.

*With the Namikaze family*

The Namikaze family was getting closer to the Hokage's Office with many thoughts in their minds, mainly about a young blonde boy. Their thoughts revolved around how spoiled he will be or how much he has grown. They also thought of how happy Naruto will be when he see them for the first time since he was born. They know he will be at least a little angry for not bringing him or staying with him, but figured that they can easily make it up to him by teaching him the Rasengan and the Hirashin, along with their special taijutsu style and fuinjutsu. Little did that know that they were extremely wrong with their thoughts and that he would not react like how they thought he would.

With that final thought in mind, they entered the Hokage's Office after hearing the muffled 'come in' from Hiruzen. When they went in they saw the old monkey was hard at work with the bane of all Kages, Paperwork. When the Sarutobi looked up to see the Namikaze family, he immediately put on an indifferent look on his face, which surprised Minato and Kushina, though in his head, Hiruzen was grinning ear to ear with the events about to unfold. The look on Hiruzen's face made everyone in the Namikaze family have a bad feeling, but they quickly shook it off. Minato then looked up with a grin and asked, "So how have you been, Hiruzen-sama? How is Naruto? How much did the village spoiled him? Where is he right now,we want to see him!"

The old Sarutobi looked up with a unreadable expression and called in an ANBU and told them to bring the Spartan family, which raised questions for the Namikaze family. "Well, I have been fine lately, but to your question about young Naruto will be answered by him." Hiruzen told them, to which they nodded. After about 10 minutes, there was a knock heard at the door and the Sarutobi allowed them in. When the four people came in they saw two of them wearing strange armor, but only the shorter one was wearing a helmet. The other two people were female that they didn't know, though Minato and Kushina recognize the mint haired Kunoichi as the Taki Jinchuuriki(sp?). They were confused on why these random people were here when they only called for Naruto to the Hokage office.

Blaze noticed that his son's blood 'family' was there looking at them, but decided to ignore them since he figured that this was why his family was called into the Hokage Office. He then spared a glance at his son to see if he is aright, but with the armor, it makes it difficult to tell what he is feeling at the moment. Though he just shrugs off his concern because he new his son would be alright; he is a Spartan after all!

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Blaze questioned the elderly Kage. "Why yes I did, Spartan-dono. Would you please allow your son to take off his helmet before we start this meeting?" Hiruzen asked, to which Blaze nodded to Naruto, telling him it was alright. When Naruto took off his helmet, The Namikaze family all gasped. They did not expect to see their son/brother as the person behind the hulking armor. Kushina was the first to snap out of her stupor and started waking towards Naruto with a tearful smile. "Oh my! You look so much like your father, sochi-kun!" she exclaimed, about to give him a hug, but was stopped when Naruto pushed her away with an enraged face. " DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! AND don't you ever compare to that asshole and failure of a father!" Naruto yelled out the first part, then whispers the last part. This shocked the Namikaze family and Kushina gained a hurt expression since he pushed her away. "My family now, is the Spartan Family. Ever since Blaze Tou-san arrived here, at the village, he has taken care of me and provided a family for me. It's because of him that I didn't go crazy. It was because of him I didn't have to fear for my own life in this village. And it's because of him that I didn't decide to end my own life long ago! He took me all around the Elemental Nations, teaching and training me in the way of his people. It's how I am able to finally protect myself in a village that only wants me dead because of what I hold!" Naruto vented out. The sight of his 'family' kept enraging him more and more, thinking that he could've had a family since the very beginning.

Blaze was slightly surprised at his son's outburst,but then again he would've reacted the same way if he was in the same position as his son. Though he did have a small smile at hearing how much he changed Naruto's life for the better. Blaze then turned his attention to the Namikaze family to see their reaction to what Naruto said. He had to hold back a chuckle seeing the varying emotions running through their faces. The top emotions were guilt and sadness. But then the gained a determined expression, which made Blaze roll his eyes, seeing that they weren't going to give up anytime soon.

Minato then steps up next to Kushina, with a grin. "Don't worry Naruto. You won't be alone anymore. Now that we are back, we are all moving to the Namikaze estate and that includes you! We will then be training you in all of our special taijutsus and fuinjutsu, along with the Rasengan and Hirashin. We also become your Jounin senseis to help you more and spend more time with you!" Minato exclaimed with a lot of confidence in his voice, thinking that Naruto will forgive them now. Boy was he wrong.

None of the Namikaze family members noticed the enraged look on Naruto's face because they were too caught up in thought about how they brought their son back to the family. "YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN ME OVER WITH PROMISES OF TRAINING AND 'FAMILY TIME'!" Naruto shouted out. "I would never betray my true family that has taken care of me! Don't put me in the same category as you assholes that abandon family because of some idiotic reason! Family does not abandon each other! That's what Blaze Tou-san, my real Tou-san, taught me so no matter what you offer me, I will not abandon my true family!" Naruto told them. This left the Namikaze family with gobsmacked expressions. "Jiji, am I allowed to leave because if I stay any longer, I won't be able to restrain myself any longer." Naruto asked the elder Sarutobi, to which he nodded to Naruto, who gave him a grateful look and left with Fuu.

Blaze looked at the Namikaze family with a blank look. "It seems like my son has finally gotten all that out of his system." He stated simply. This caused the Namikaze family to snap their attention to the other occupant in the room. " What do you mean **_your _**son! He's our son!" Minato and Kushina sneered. "Believe what you want, but if you so much as hurt him or force him back to your family by other means, I will find you and I will **kill **you!" He threatened with a massive amount of Killer Intent. With that said, Blaze and Samui left the office, leaving behind a shell-shocked Minato and a broken Kushina.**  
**

*With the Spartan Family*

After that whole ordeal, the Spartan family decided to cool down with some light training and lunch at Icharaku's. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company while eating. When they were finished eating they went home and relax for the rest of the day since team placements where tomorrow at the academy.

Blaze and Samui were currently laying down in their bed, while both of them had their hand on Samui's stomach with smiles on their faces. "I can't wait for our new addition in the family." Blaze said softly. Samui just smiled softly and nodded before sleep overtook her and Blaze.

*Next Day at the Academy*

All the graduates in the academy was currently talking about which teams they would like to be in, hoping to be in teams with their friends or crushes. They all stopped talking when the door opened and a new girl came in. The girl in question had long, crimson hair that went to mid-back, violet eyes, button nose, and a round face, given her an appearance of a tomato. She was wearing an orange kimono top, and black biker shorts. All in all, she looked more like a Kunoichi more than any of the other girls in the class.

Many of the girls were jealous of all the attention that she got from all the boys in the class. Before anyone can say anything to her, the door opened once again and Naruto in his Green Spartan armor came in with Fuu next to him. They both quickly looked around the classroom and then quickly went to their spot in the back of the classroom. Nami looked at all this in sadness seeing that her brother was ignoring her. She then quickly introduced herself to the class and then quickly went to find a seat. When the class figured out who she was, they were flabbergasted that the Yondiame Hokage had a daughter this whole time.

They quickly went back to their seats when Iruka came in and started roll call and then his speech about becoming a ninja and how he was proud of them all. He then started listening out the teams. "... Team 7 with Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke (Cue Banshee Screech), and Namikaze Uzumaki Nami with Hatake Kakashi as the Jounin Sensei. Team 8 with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata with Yuhi Kurenai as the Jounin Sensei. Team 9 with Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Higarashi(sp?) Tenten with Maito Gai as the Jounin Sensei. Team 10 with Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji with Sarutobi Asuma as Jounin Sensei. And Team 11 with Spartan Naruto and Fuu with Spartan Blaze as Jounin Sensei and Spartan Samui as co-Sensei. Now, congratulation again for passing, but remember this is only the beginning so good luck. Also, wait here for your Jounin Senseis." Iruka said, then left. One by one each Jounin Sensei came in except for Team 7's Jounin Sensei and Team 11's. After a few minutes, Blaze and Samui came in and got Naruto and Fuu and left, but not before telling Team 7 that they will be waiting for another 2 hours for Kakashi.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Again sorry for making this short, but I just wanted to get the Introductory Arc done fast. So with this chapter done, the arc is done too. So, now I will be working on making my chapters longer. Also School for me is starting next week, so it will be a little more harder to update, especially since this is my Senior Year, but that doesn't mean I won't try to update. Remember to check the poll on my account. Also I will be posting challenges on my account. **

**R&R**


End file.
